Imperfectly Perfect
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Edward Cullen es un tímido, erudito en historia en la Universidad de Cambridge y Bella Swan es una callada restauradora de arte buscando el amor. OS.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **BittenBee**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Imperfectly Perfect**

 **By:** BittenBee

 **Traducción:** Itzel Lightwood

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Imperfectly Perfect**

" _Cuando sonreíste tuviste mi completa atención. Cuando te reíste tuviste mi deseo de reír contigo. Cuando lloraste tuviste mi necesidad de abrazarte. Cuando dijiste que me amabas, tuviste mi corazón para siempre." –Anónimo._

La lluvia golpeaba contra el cristal de la ventana con ruidosos y acuosos estruendos. Los limpiaparabrisas iban sin parar de un lado a otro y mis manos aferraron con fuerza el volante con consternación. El grueso cristal de la ventana no bloqueaba del todo el ruido de la lluvia y el suelo estaba de un color gris intenso.

Mi pequeño Volkswagen avanzó con lentitud por el camino, envuelto en un torrente de la lluvia que cada vez se ponía peor. No había trabajado en la Universidad de Cambridge por un tiempo. Cada vez que recibían nuevo material, restauraba los artefactos para su exhibición con semanas o meses de anticipación, dependiendo del proyecto.

Sin embargo, hoy era el día anterior al de San Valentín y se me había pedido hacer un trabajo especial para la exhibición de San Valentín que mañana abriría sus puertas. Lo que habría preferido hacer es rentar películas, pedir mi cena a domicilio y sentarme en el desgastado sillón de mi viejo apartamento, entristeciéndome por el pensamiento de que no tenía a nadie con quien pasar esta tonta festividad. Pero la universidad me necesitaba y no me pude negar. También pensé que quizás podría verlo a _él._ Eran pocas las posibilidades, pero no pude evitar que esa pequeña esperanza me levantara los ánimos.

Mientras me estacionaba en el familiar estacionamiento, miré hacia arriba para admirar el monumental edificio de la universidad. Su presencia era formidable y enorme contra mi pequeño Volkswagen. La tormenta había empeorado para cuando abrí la puerta del auto y el agua inmediatamente empapó mi manga. Con un brazo rodeando mi caja de herramientas y químicos, y la otra sosteniendo mi portafolio sobre mi cabeza, atravesé el concreto, subí los escalones de piedra y me apresuré a la entrada de la biblioteca de la universidad.

Para entonces, mi impermeable estaba completamente empapado, mis zapatos de piel se sentían pegajosos y mi cabello goteaba, creando pequeños charcos en mis hombros. Me sacudí lo mejor que pude y caminé hacia el escritorio de informes donde el guardia estaba sentado.

—Buen día, Clive. Soy Isabella Swan y vengo a ver a Victoria Le Feuvre. —Le sonreí al robusto hombre que tenía un grueso bigote y cabello del color de la arena peinado hacia atrás. Mientras esperaba, estiré los brazos, esperando secarme un poco.

Solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que una mujer alta con cabello ondeante de un brillante color rojo se acercara para conocerme. Sus labios rojos se curvaron en una sonrisa y sus tacones repicaban ligeramente contra el piso.

—Bueno, Isabella Swan. Estoy feliz de que llegaras aquí en una pieza. El clima está terrible allá fuera. Mi nombre es Victoria Le Feuvre, la nueva directora del Departamento de Manuscritos y Archivos de la universidad. —Extendió una mano, con perfecta manicura, hacia mí, pero la retiró con una ligera risa cuando vio que mis brazos estaban ocupados—. Por favor, sígueme —dijo, girándose y caminando de regreso por donde vino.

Traté de no tropezar mientras ajustaba mis pertenencias. La biblioteca de la Universidad de Cambridge tenía una prestigiosa y bien merecida reputación, y su apariencia representaba sus méritos y su estatus. El techo era tan alto como el de una iglesia, saturado de vigas cruzadas entre sí de un ligero color crema. Las paredes estaban cubiertas en su totalidad por gruesas repisas de libros, llenas de publicaciones. Las mesas en el centro, de color cereza oscuro, brillaban gracias a la tenue luz amarilla del lugar y al enorme vitral de la ventana por el que se filtraba la luz de afuera. La biblioteca era de dos pisos, con rejas negras extremadamente decoradas bordeando el lugar, por las que se podía ver la espaciosa habitación a la que estaba siendo dirigida.

Mis tacones bajos Mary Jane se atoraron en la alfombra justo cuando iba a llegar a la enorme mesa. Detuve mi caída arrojando mi equipo sobre la mesa, lo cual causó un enorme ruido al caer contra la superficie de madera.

—Lo siento —murmuré, limpiando los residuos de la lluvia de mis lentes.

—Vamos para que te seques —sugirió Victoria, sosteniendo mi abrigo con cautela a un brazo de distancia de ella y dejándolo sobre una silla cercana—. No queremos que ninguno de los textos se moje.

Asentí y me dirigí hacia el baño. Luego de dejar mis lentes en el lavabo, enredé mi cabello por encima de mi cuello para exprimirlo. Con una toalla de papel, sequé los puntos mojados de mi suéter, donde se había filtrado el agua de mi abrigo. Luego me incliné debajo del secador de manos y sequé mi cabello con el aire caliente. Cuando sentí que se había secado lo suficiente, lo amarré con una liga. Mi trabajo me exigía ser extremadamente cuidadosa, por lo que nunca llevaba el cabello suelto.

Era una terrible distracción. Cuando salí del baño, Victoria me esperaba con otra cálida y ansiosa sonrisa.

—Espero que no te moleste sentarte en esta área —señaló hacia la habitación detrás de mí, la cual estaba al lado de la sala para la lectura de los manuscritos—. Otra persona vendrá más tarde para tomar los negativos de los manuscritos antes de que las multitudes lleguen mañana y por aquí no tendrás que cruzarte con él.

—Lo que sea que funcione —dije, juntando mi equipo de trabajo.

—¡Fantástico!

Después de que salió, rebosante de alegría, con mucho cuidado me acerqué hacia el manuscrito tenuemente iluminado. Era una sola página de un pergamino con San Valentín al frente, acompañado de una negra, fluida y curva caligrafía que se entrelazaba con láminas de oro. El pergamino tenía una tendencia de expandirse y contraerse debido a los cambios de temperatura a través de los años. Este caso no era diferente.

Me puse a trabajar, acomodando mi microscopio, mi placa calefactora, las soluciones de alcohol y gelatina antes de remover la capa protectora del manuscrito. Me tomé un momento para apreciar su antigüedad y belleza. Con los guantes de látex puestos, revisé la placa calefactora y me senté con mis brochas y herramientas. El pergamino susurraba en el silencio mientras lo transfería con mucho cuidado a la placa bajo el microscopio y encendía la luz para poder verlo mejor.

Gracias a la amplificación, las áreas más dañadas en donde los pigmentos estaban caídos, saltaban de la página. Suspiré mientras mis entrenados ojos continuaban estudiándolo. El daño era muy ligero en comparación con el resto de la página que había sido preservada con variaciones de pintura orgánica. La tecnología había cambiado en las décadas recientes y uno no se podía confiar en restaurar manuscritos iluminados por ese medio. Algunas pinturas tendían a difuminarse con el tiempo y no siempre reaccionaban bien ante soluciones químicas, las mismas que actualmente yo utilizaba.

Traté el área con pequeñas dosis de etanol caliente antes de siquiera considerar la gelatina. Si el daño fuera peor, hubiera mezclado las soluciones de pigmentos para replicar el color del original tanto como fuera posible.

La mayor parte de la mañana, trabajé con mi concentración puesta en el hermoso pergamino mientras aplicaba la solución de gelatina. Cuando pensé en tomarme un descanso para dejar que mis ojos descansaran, la voz de Victoria se escuchó a lo lejos, junto con unas fuertes pisadas.

—Espero que ya esté próxima a terminar, pero nadie sabe cuánto tiempo tardará —comentó.

Levanté mi acalambrado cuello para verla acercarse tan fresca como la primavera con dos personas detrás de ella. Mi corazón saltó y mi pulso se aceleró. Alto y de piernas largas, cargando con su maletín, estaba Edward Cullen. Su usual cabello broncíneo estaba oscurecido, húmedo y chorreando. El grueso armazón negro de sus lentes, que descansaban en el puente de su nariz, estaba borroso y lleno de gotas de agua.

Con él estaba un amigo que no reconocí. Él era más pequeño y cargaba una gran caja de fotografías, con la cámara y el trípode. Ambos goteaban mientras trataban de seguirle el paso a Victoria.

Mis ojos se agrandaron mientras se acercaban y ponían sus cosas en la enorme mesa donde mi abrigo aún se estaba secando. Edward y yo tendíamos a cruzarnos frecuentemente, dado que Cambridge requería nuestros servicios de manera constante. Él era un historiador e investigador que de vez en cuando venía a dar conferencias en el auditorio cuando no trabajaba en sus propios proyectos. Usualmente tenía su nariz enterrada en un libro y parecía completamente ignorante de las miradas y sonrisas de las chicas en la universidad. Sin embargo, él era intrigante por mucho más que solo su apariencia. Yo admiraba sus logros y su naturaleza dulce.

Él era una persona callada, así que trataba de no parecer muy pesada cuando conversábamos. Venía a mí algunas veces, pero siempre parecía muy nervioso o distante, y nunca ocultaba su sonrojo. Nuestras charlas no eran largas debido a eso. Él titubeaba y escapaba y yo siempre me quedaba mirándolo. Aun así, sentía cómo todo mi interior se estremecía ante su presencia. No pudo haber pasado más de un mes desde la última vez que nos vimos, y él siempre se veía mejor en persona que en mis sueños. Sí, pensaba demasiado en él, pero nunca me atrevía a hacer más, y Edward siempre era amable y agradable, incluso un poco enigmático. Me gustaba demasiado y no quería asustarlo o alejarlo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos a través de sus lentes empañados y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Ocultó su sorpresa mirando hacia abajo y quitándose sus lentes para limpiarlos.

—Isabella, permíteme presentarte a Edward Cullen y a su colega Riley Thompson de la Asociación de Historiadores de Arte.

—Ya nos conocíamos —le dije a Victoria, mirando a Edward.

Él se ajustó los lentes y casi sonrió, pero su timidez no se lo permitió.

—Hola, señorita Swan… es bueno verte otra vez, como siempre. —Tragó con fuerza y se sonrojó aún más mientras miraba a su amigo—. Él es mi nuevo…

Riley extendió su mano y me dio un jovial saludo.

—Riley Thompson, excelente fotógrafo de arte y es un placer conocerte —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Estos caballeros están aquí para estudiar a San Valentín y obtener una nueva serie de fotografías del manuscrito, así que cuando te sientas lista para darles espacio… —sugirió Victoria con amabilidad.

Tomé eso como una señal y abruptamente me puse de pie para tomar mi descanso que vagamente había estado contemplando minutos atrás.

—Um, sí, seguro. —Mis piernas estaban tan entumidas, por estar en la misma posición por bastantes horas, que volví a caer en la silla después de tratar de pararme y gemí.

Edward se acercó con duda, sin mirarme, y me ofreció su larga y delgada mano.

—¿Necesitas… te gustaría un poco de ayuda, Isabella? —murmuró en voz baja. Su cabello le caía en la frente y me miraba con timidez. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, como si quisiera decir algo más pero estuviera esperando mi respuesta.

Sacudí mi cabeza para volver a concentrarme.

—Yo, um, gracias —murmuré, tomando su mano. Estaba fría por el clima contra la calidez de la mía, pero se sentía fuerte y tomó mi mano con firmeza.

Permití que me ayudara hasta que estuve completamente de pie y no tambaleándome como una idiota. Miré hacia arriba para agradecerle pero el aliento se atoró en mi garganta. Nuestros rostros estaban más cerca de lo que había imaginado.

—Te dije que puedes llamarme Bella —dije en voz baja. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas de la vergüenza y dejó de mirarme.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

—Yo… sí, lo recuerdo —contestó en voz baja y luego soltó mi mano como si hubiera olvidado que la sostenía.

Edward se hizo a un lado mientras me movía para salir del camino y chocamos ligeramente.

—Lo siento… Bella. —Se acomodó los lentes y sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más.

Riley empáticamente se aclaró la garganta detrás de nosotros.

—Espero que seas tan amable de darnos un momento para fotografiar esta belleza por un rato. —Me sonrió y se giró para acomodar su trípode.

—Por su puesto. Absolutamente —respondí con rapidez mientras se rompía nuestro pequeño encanto—. Pasearé por un rato entre las magníficas colecciones de libros.

—¡Perfecto! Disfrútalo, cariño. Te iré a buscar en un rato —exclamó Victoria.

Aún me sentía aturdida —no sabía si era por las horas de trabajo o por ver a Edward de nuevo— así que no podía negarme a eso. Mi rostro se sentía cálido así que fui al baño para recomponerme.

Mi apariencia era un total desastre.

Los cristales de mis delgados lentes rojos estaban manchados y mi cabello… era un desastroso nido de aves. Los mechones que se habían salido de su lugar colgaban alrededor de mi rostro y mi cuello. No había ninguna duda del porqué le había dado lástima a Edward y se había ofrecido a ayudarme.

Estaba molesta por mi apariencia y traté de arreglarla. A pesar de mis esfuerzos, aún lucía terrible y mi falda estaba permanentemente arrugada.

Entré al cálido ambiente de la biblioteca y estaba abrumada. No sabía qué sección mirar primero. A pesar de que las antiguas instalaciones estaban en perfecto mantenimiento y eran limpiadas por expertos con regularidad, aún podía percibir el olor del cuero, las esencias me recordaban al aserrín, jarabe de azúcar y almizcle. Las páginas de oro de los textos más viejos se encontraban con la tenue luz y brillaban en algunos lugares. El ligero aroma de los libros más recientes se mezclaba con el de los más viejos.

Terminé en la sección de poesía. Mis dedos tocaban ligeramente el lomo de los libros hasta que se encontraron con un lomo de piel roja y se detuvieron. _Colección de poemas clásicos_. Lo saqué de su lugar en la repisa. El encuadernado estaba flojo debido a la antigüedad y al uso y el libro se abría fácilmente por la mitad. Ésta era la sección de Emily Dickinson.

 _Un Encanto reviste un rostro_

 _Imperfectamente contemplado._

 _La Dama no se atreve a levantar su Velo_

 _Por temor a que se le desvanezca._

 _Pero observa más allá de su malla,_

 _Y desea, y no acepta,_

 _No sea que el Encuentro suprima el anhelo_

 _Que a esa Imagen satisfaga.*_

Sin previo aviso, mis pensamientos se dirigieron hacia Edward y a lo cerca que habíamos estado. Su apariencia era extremadamente placentera. Sin siquiera esperarlo, te quitaba el aliento. Nuestros lentes habían sido como un velo entre nosotros… quizás eso era muy literal. Más que nada era que nuestro comportamiento tímido era un velo que ocultaba mis verdaderos sentimientos. Sonreí, hundiéndome en mis tontos pensamientos por un segundo. La poesía realmente podía reflejar diferentes versiones de una emoción y un pensamiento.

Continué leyendo los poemas, disfrutando de manera privada cada uno de ellos.

Capté un movimiento con mi visión periférica y alcé la cabeza. Solté un suave jadeo ante la distracción y el libro de poemas cayó al suelo con un sonoro golpe.

Edward retrocedió con torpeza y con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Isabella, una vez más, lo siento. Me siento como un completo estúpido —dijo, inclinándose para recoger el pesado libro.

—Deberías sentirlo. Pensé que te había dicho que prefería que me llamaras Bella. —Sonreí para que supiera que bromeaba.

Las mejillas de Edward se sonrojaron y sus ojos vagaron por la habitación.

—Me ofrecí para buscarte en lugar de la señorita Le Feuvre… yo no pretendía interrumpir tu lectura. —Me ofreció el libro con una sonrisa forzada.

—No es una molestia. Solamente disfrutaba de estos poemas. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que leí buena poesía —comenté, volviendo a la página en la que me había quedado.

—Debo admitir lo mismo. Me he inmerso tanto en la historia del arte durante tantos años, pero no le he otorgado la atención apropiada a esta forma de arte. —Nerviosamente se quitó el cabello de la frente, parecía interesado por otros libros de la repisa.

Habíamos tenido pequeños encuentros y hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar más de él. Edward realmente parecía un delicado y refinado erudito con sus pantalones de color beige, la camisa estilo Oxford blanca y el suéter azul marino que se ajustaba a él. Sin embargo no estaba usando una corbata, el único detalle casual del sofisticado atuendo, y usaba el primer botón del suéter desabrochado. Tragué con fuerza y me rehusé a pensar en mi falda arrugada. Miré hacia otro lado antes de que me atrapara viéndolo.

—Um, bueno, siéntete libre de refrescar tu memoria con éste. Es una colección de clásicos —ofrecí, sosteniendo el libro abierto hacia él.

Edward sonrió y miró el texto negro en la página. Estiró su mano y miré hacia abajo, dándome cuenta de que el libro no estaba en la sección de Emily Dickinson.

La punta de su dedo se movió por el texto y se detuvo al inicio del poema. Sus manos eran delgadas, el dedo medio estaba adornado con ligeros callos debido a la escritura. Él era zurdo. Mi vista se centró en el poema que señalaba, escrito por Hartley Coleridge. Tomó aire y comenzó a leer en voz baja.

 _Ella no es linda para la vista exterior_

 _Como muchas doncellas son;_

 _Nunca conocí su hermosura_

 _Hasta que ella me sonrió._

 _Oh, luego vi que sus ojos brillaban,_

 _Un pozo de amor, una fuente de luz._

 _Pero ahora sus miradas son tímidas y frías,_

 _A las mías, nunca responden._

 _Y, aun así, no dejo de contemplar_

 _El amor-luz en sus ojos._

 _Sus ceños son, por mucho, más hermosos_

 _Que las sonrisas de las otras doncellas._

Su voz era baja, se tomaba el tiempo necesario para leer y se convertía en algo más que un susurro en mis oídos. Mi piel se erizó mientras la última palabra dejaba sus labios. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, absorbiendo la simple belleza del verso. Edward estaba incómodamente congelado en el momento mientras pensé en cambiar la página. Miré hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido, lo que causó que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

Mi nariz estaba a centímetros de la suya, y el aire entre nosotros se había detenido. Mis ojos se sentían pequeños por mirarlo tan cerca, pero luego se abrieron demasiado al ver como su mirada bajaba a mis labios, que se abrieron inconscientemente. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y sus mejillas se enrojecieron de nuevo mientras retrocedía. El aire parecía moverse de nuevo y me di cuenta de que mis propias mejillas se sentían calientes.

Él se acomodó los lentes antes de hablar.

—¿Alguna vez has leído la historia detrás de San Valentín? —Estaba a punto de decir que no cuando él se apresuró a hablar—: Es fascinante, en realidad.

—¿Fascinante, dices?

—Sí. Bueno, hay mucho misterio rodeando su vida. Solamente tenemos teorías y no hay suficientes hechos sobre el siglo III para encontrar la verdad. La mayor parte de nuestra información viene de la Biblia y de textos romanos-católicos —explicó.

—¿De verdad?

En realidad, nunca me había detenido a pensar en el origen de las tarjetas de San Valentín de Hallmark.

—No puedo imaginarme que la versión de la Iglesia sea confiable… —comenté.

Edward rio con arrepentimiento.

—No solamente en sus textos, pero tienden a cambiar de parecer en muchas cosas.

Sonreí, el pesado libro en mis manos había quedado en el olvido y su risa se había grabado en mi memoria. En realidad, él era muy adorable mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

—¿Y cuáles son las teorías?

Él se enderezó por completo, adentrándose en el tema como si se estuviera preparando para dar una conferencia.

—Me temo que ninguna de ellas termina bien, a pesar del romance de la fecha. Se entiende que él pasó sus últimos momentos en prisión. Algunos dicen que fue porque rompió la ley romana bajo el reinado de Claudio II al realizar matrimonios en secreto.

»Verás, el rey Claudio estaba construyendo su ejército para la guerra entre… —pausó, pensando—, los años doscientos setenta y trescientos A.D. y quería reclutar solamente a hombres solteros para que la vida en casa pudiera permanecer estable. Claramente, necesitaba ajustar sus leyes para mantener a los hombres jóvenes y fuertes, solteros.

—Dios, eso es terrible —dije con el ceño fruncido. Era una romántica empedernida y una firme creyente del verdadero y apasionante amor. No podía imaginar a alguien diciéndome que no me podía casar con el hombre que amaba.

—¿Tú solamente te casarías con alguien que realmente te importe? —preguntó, moviéndose ligeramente con una expresión tímida y curiosa—. Alguien… interesante y rico…

Nunca había pensado en el matrimonio para mí simplemente porque no había nadie en quien pensara de esa manera. Bueno, hasta que conocí a Edward y los eruditos en historia no se caracterizaban por ser ricos.

—La única buena razón para casarse es el amor —dije con mi propia sonrisa curiosa—. No me interesa una vida de lujos y cosas caras.

Él casi me sonrió de vuelta.

—¿Qué hay de tener cosas en común? Eso es importante, también.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es por eso que tienes que conocer a alguien y aprender a amarlo. Y las cosas que no tienen en común pueden ser apreciadas. Dios sabe que tengo un montón de defectos…

—Pareces perfecta —soltó en voz baja. Mis ojos fueron hacia los suyos mientras él miraba al suelo—. Quiero decir, no he notado ningún defecto. —Su rostro estaba rojo a más no poder y se aclaró la garganta—. Como sea, se rumoraba que Valentín se enamoró de una chica mientras estaba en la prisión.

—¿De verdad? Eso es muy romántico. —Me imaginé a un joven Valentín, quien era un poeta mártir entre sus sucios compañeros de celda, y cada semana una hermosa mujer le traía un vaso fresco de agua.

Edward continuó con más lentitud.

—Se rumoraba que la chica era la hija del cuidador de la celda y él se oponía a que ella se enamorara de un hombre preso que, técnicamente, era culpable. —Fruncí el ceño ante eso. Ser considerado un traidor por casar a parejas enamoradas… era ridículo—. Así que, eventualmente, él fue sentenciado a muerte, pero antes le mandó una nota a la chica que poseía su amor y la firmó: «de tu Valentín».

Edward me miró con una tímida sonrisa.

—Y supongo que ese es el origen de la expresión.

Me tomó un momento contestar después de escuchar la triste historia.

—Eso es tan trágico… pobre Valentín.

—¡Oh! No pretendía entristecerte, Is-Bella —dijo, poniendo su mano en mi hombro de manera tentativa, pero la retiró con rapidez.

—No, estoy bien —le aseguré, dándole una cálida sonrisa—. Lo contaste de una manera tan bonita que me adentré mucho en la historia.

Nos miramos sin palabras por un momento.

—¡Ahí están! —exclamó Victoria mientras aparecía por la esquina—. Mando a una persona por ti y se me pierden dos —dijo, con su boca curvándose en una sonrisa sugestiva.

Cerré el libro de poesía y lo dejé en la repisa.

—Edward me contaba la historia de San Valentín —expliqué mientras los tres nos dirigíamos de vuelta hacia el manuscrito.

Riley nos saludó con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras organizaba sus negativos en diferentes cajas.

Volví a mi lugar frente al hermoso manuscrito y lo volví a poner bajo el microscopio. Lo ajusté para enfocarlo de nuevo y revisar mi trabajo. Me aseguré de que la gelatina estuviera en su sitio y que las esquinas estuvieran limpias. Mi trabajo parecía mezclarse con el original y estaba segura de que iba a durar muchos años.

Cuando apagué la luz del microscopio y acomodé mi equipo de trabajo, encontré a Edward mirándome. Se enderezó abruptamente y parecía avergonzado de que lo haya atrapado. Su mirada me puso nerviosa, pero de una buena manera.

—No pretendía asustarte —se disculpó, pasando una mano por su cabello—. Yo estaba, um… interesado en tu trabajo. Es impresionante que un pergamino con un siglo de antigüedad pueda ser restaurado sin alterar la obra original.

Él quería conversar de nuevo, hablando con un tono profesional. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, reconociendo el tono que usaba en algún discurso o conferencia de historia del arte.

Amaba estar en el público de alguna de sus conferencias, aunque fuera solo para mirarlo por una hora. Él tenía manos muy expresivas. Eran largas y delgadas, sin cicatrices y limpias. Recordaba la primera vez que lo vi en el podio con una proyección detrás de él. Recientemente había terminado mi primer proyecto en la Biblioteca de Manuscritos y estaba perdida entre los pasillos cuando escuché su voz. Era gentil, pero llena de autoridad. Edward estaba inclinado sobre sus papeles, organizando sus notas, y la luz de la proyección causaba reflejos plateados en su cabello y en sus lentes. Él describía cada diapositiva desde el punto de vista de un libro de texto antes de añadir su propia interpretación, y luego alentaba a sus alumnos para que dieran la suya. Era provocador y su voz se escuchaba por los pasillos. Suspiré para mí.

—¿Bella?

—Oh sí, hacemos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para preservar los objetos de arte con tratamientos especiales —mencioné, guardando mi equipo en mi caja de herramientas. Mis manos temblaron un poco, conscientes de que aún me miraba.

—Es muy creativo —dijo con un poco de admiración.

Mis mejillas se encendieron aún más.

—No realmente… copio el trabajo de otros, por decirlo de una manera simple.

Él se acercó mientras cerraba mi caja.

—Sé que para la restauración de arte se necesita mucha selección de los métodos adecuados e investigación, también conocimientos de química y una mano delicada para que pueda manejar todo eso —dijo en voz baja.

Lo miré y sentí mariposas en el estómago cuando vi la admiración en sus ojos. No me importaba lo tímida que era. En ese momento, quería inclinarme y besarlo.

—¿Dónde están Victoria y Riley? —pregunté de repente, notando su ausencia.

Él retrocedió, aclarándose la garganta.

—La señorita Le Feuvre mencionó algo acerca de darle un tour especial por la biblioteca.

—Oh… —Mis dedos se retorcieron con nerviosismo. De nuevo, estaba a solas con Edward. Podía sentir alguna especie de la energía cálida que se sentía entre nosotros cuando estábamos cerca.

—Um, ¿quieres…?

Edward no terminó su oración porque de repente se escuchó un gran trueno por encima del ruido de la lluvia y las luces amarillas del lugar parpadearon, emitieron un extraño sonido y se apagaron.

La oscuridad completa nos envolvió. El zumbido de las luces, computadoras y de _todo_ se detuvo y el repentino silencio era perturbador.

—¿Edward?

Un rayo de luz que se filtró por la ventana lo iluminó por un segundo.

Me lancé hacia él, asustada.

—Dios, tuvimos un corte de luz —dijo, estirándose para poner sus brazos en mis hombros para sostener mi inesperado peso contra él—. Bella… está bien.

Mi frente se topó con su barbilla antes de que mi mejilla cayera en su pecho. Era sorprendentemente sólido y cálido, y escuché su corazón latir con rapidez. Me separé de él para recomponerme y acomodarme los lentes.

Las manos de Edward se deslizaron hacia mis codos mientras trataba de recomponerme del shock inicial de la tormenta.

—Lo siento —dije, aún con la mente en otro lado—, ¿qué es lo que haremos? —Ladeé mi cabeza hacia él en la oscuridad, imaginando su rostro al mirarme. No podía ver nada.

Escuchamos pisadas en algún lugar y luego escuché la voz de Clive.

—¿Todos están bien?

—Sí, nos las estamos arreglando —contestó Edward, manteniendo una mano en mi espalda baja.

—Las luces de emergencia se encenderán pronto. No se preocupen, volveré pronto. —Los pasos del guardia se volvieron más lejanos y desaparecieron, trayendo de vuelta el silencio.

Edward se separó de mí.

—Quizás deberíamos buscar un lugar para sentarnos por ahora —dijo, moviéndose con lentitud en la oscuridad.

—¡Espera! —Me apresuré con temor y choqué contra él. Ambos gritamos en sorpresa—. Lo siento, solo, toma mi mano, ¿sí?, no quiero perderte.

Hubo una pausa antes de que él encontrara mi mano extendida y la sujetara con firmeza.

—Hay un área para sentarse al lado de la sección de 'No-ficción'… —Nos movimos con incomodidad hacia alguna dirección, aunque parecía que él tenía un vago sentido de ubicación.

Gradualmente, mis ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad, pero no ayudó demasiado. Todo seguía en las sombras. Varias veces me tropecé con su talón y choqué contra él cuando no me di cuenta de que se había detenido. Prácticamente venía colgando de su brazo para cuando llegamos a nuestro destino.

Edward se guio por una repisa mientras girábamos con lentitud y me parecía que nos acercábamos a un lugar pequeño. Mi otra mano se estiró, esperando sentir algo sólido, pero encontré solamente aire.

—Se supone que hay sillas aquí —dijo Edward en voz baja.

Mis dedos se encontraron con una superficie suave.

—Creo que encontré una —susurré emocionada y me acerqué más a Edward. Me tropecé con la silla y Edward se golpeó las rodillas con la misma antes de caer encima de mí.

Su rostro estaba contra mi hombro y él suspiró en sorpresa y avergonzado. Su aliento cálido parecía en llamas contra las fibras de lana de mi suéter, pero el armazón de sus lentes se presionaba de manera casi dolorosa en mi clavícula.

Se escuchó un zumbido y las luces se encendieron de nuevo. Sentía como si ambos estuviéramos en el estómago de una ballena mientras el lugar despertaba a nuestro alrededor. Las luces de emergencia eran doradas y opacas, y el lugar parecía vibrar un poco.

Edward trató de levantarse de mi hombro pero pausó, sorprendido de que de repente estuviéramos frente a frente. Podíamos vernos de nuevo y estábamos tan cerca que nuestras mejillas se rozaron cuando él se movió. La palidez de su complexión se enrojeció y sus ojos se agrandaron. La necesidad de jadear se atoró en mi garganta. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirarlo, mis pensamientos se preguntaban qué es lo que él pensaba. Casi imperceptiblemente, él comenzó a moverse más cerca hasta que sus labios estaban cerca de los míos.

—Edward —susurré.

Él se alejó, saliendo de nuestro hipnótico estado al escuchar su nombre.

—Lamento mucho caer sobre ti, ¿estás herida?

Sacudí la cabeza, entristecida de que el momento se hubiera roto y golpeándome mentalmente por haber sido yo quien lo arruinara. Descubrí que estaba en un sillón en lugar de una silla. Él se sentó junto a mí, siendo cuidadoso de no tocarme esta vez.

Me sentí avergonzada. Edward no me veía de esa manera y era demasiado amable como para decirlo.

—Um, ¿tienes hambre? —preguntó, sacando un pequeño bulto envuelto en plástico de su bolsillo.

En lugar de contestar, miré con duda al bulto.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es mi sándwich de jalea y crema de maní. Siempre como algo por la tarde, pero parece ser que ya perdí la noción del tiempo por hoy. ¿Te… gustaría compartirlo conmigo? —Se sonrojó mientras desenvolvía el plástico, dejando ver un muy triste sándwich que definitivamente había pasado por mejores días.

Nunca rechazaría la oportunidad de compartir el almuerzo con Edward Cullen.

—¿Siempre guardas tu comida en tu bolsillo? —pregunté con la misma fascinación y curiosidad que uno normalmente tiene con los descubrimientos científicos o al observar las estrellas a través de un telescopio.

Él se acomodó los lentes, mirando con timidez su sándwich.

—Bueno, sí…

—Se ve delicioso —exclamé con una sonrisa.

Su expresión se suavizó y relajó, y me ofreció una mitad. Él tomó la otra mitad y comenzó a comer. Vi como su mandíbula se movía cuando masticaba, pero luego desvié la mirada, avergonzada de mi creciente atracción hacia él por una cosa tan pequeña.

Estuvimos en silencio por un rato, mirándonos de vez en cuando. Hubo un momento en el que nuestras miradas se encontraron de nuevo. Edward me miró con ojos cautelosos y con una expresión extraña. Como si se sintiera enfermo, pero feliz. Le sonreí y él me miró como si quisiera decir algo, pero nuevamente desvió la mirada con rapidez, comiendo el último pedazo de su sándwich.

Terminé de comer con lentitud y miré alrededor de la biblioteca para aclarar mis pensamientos. Quería confesarle que me gustaba, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa.

—¿Conoces la historia del origen del sándwich? —preguntó.

Lo miré de nuevo.

—¿Hay un origen del sándwich?

Él asintió con fuerza y se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí, mira, fue nombrado en honor a un aristócrata de nombre John Montagu, el cuarto Conde de Sándwich, en el siglo XVIII en Inglaterra. Bueno, él no lo inventó, pero siempre le pedía a sus sirvientes que le trajeran carne entre dos pedazos de pan. La petición se volvió legendaria…

—¿Edward? —Él no me miraba mientras decía con nerviosismo su lección de historia, más bien miraba sus manos o alrededor de la habitación. Sus ojos viajaban por todos lados, y el sonrojo se notaba en su cuello.

Me sentía tan atraída hacia él y afectada por nuestra proximidad, difícilmente podía soportarlo. Edward Cullen compartió su sándwich conmigo. No podía evitar sonreír. Nunca lo había visto compartir sus almuerzos con alguien en la universidad y la esperanza me llenó. Lo que había creído era amable desinterés, parecía ser nerviosismo. Quizás… le gustaba a Edward Cullen, _yo_ , Bella Swan.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, pero otra pregunta se veía en sus ojos verdes.

Mi boca se abrió, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Quería saber si mis sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema.

—Así que era muy útil para todos porque todos comían la carne con las manos y, para la aristocracia, eso era un inconveniente. —Él me miró de nuevo y yo seguía mirándolo con anhelo. Tragó con fuerza—. Um, pero Sándwich en realidad era un pueblo en Inglaterra, Sándwich, también conocida como el pueblo de arena o la villa…

—¿Puedo besarte? —solté de repente, sonrojada. No sabía de dónde había venido eso o qué me había impulsado. Aparentemente, mi mente había perdido todos sus filtros.

Él pausó y miró sus manos en el sillón.

—Um… no lo sé —murmuró.

—Oh. —Me sentí terrible al haber malinterpretado sus miradas y señales. ¿Estaba tan sola e inmersa en mi trabajo, desesperada por la intimidad con Edward, que estaba imaginándome cosas? Él era demasiado amable, lindo, y yo había arruinado todo.

Miré hacia el suelo. El clima afuera aún estaba terrible, combinaba con mi estado de ánimo.

Lo sentí moverse junto a mí.

—¿Mírame? —susurró en un tono que parecía estar a punto de decirme que tenía algo en el cabello o restos de jalea en mi mejilla.

Giré mi cabeza para mirarlo mientras su mano rozaba mi barbilla en un movimiento gentil. Antes de notarlo, sus labios estaban en los míos, suaves y cálidos. Estaba a punto de besarlo de vuelta cuando él se separó, avergonzado.

—Yo, um, quizás no debí… solo…

—Fue perfecto —lo interrumpí, sonriendo ampliamente. Él sonrió también y lentamente me incliné hacia él para besarlo de nuevo. La energía entre nosotros parecía estirarse cada vez que nuestros labios se conectaban, el calor de su boca sobre la mía causaba escalofríos en mi espalda.

Él realmente era un caballero; sus manos se mantuvieron en mi espalda y mi cintura. Sus besos eran suaves y apasionados y yo me contuve menos, abriendo mi boca un poco. Mis manos fueron al cabello en su nuca y él gimió suavemente, besándome con entusiasmo. Las mariposas en mi estómago ahora parecían bailar y el calor de nuestros besos viajaba por todo mi cuerpo.

Nuestros besos eran insistentes, pero nuestros pulmones pedían aire. Nos separamos, sonrojados y respirando con dificultad. Él sonrió un poco y yo también. Al mismo tiempo, ambos nos quitamos los lentes y limpiamos los cristales con nuestra ropa.

Me puse los lentes de nuevo y vi que Edward aún limpiaba los suyos. Observé cómo se veía sin ellos y cuando miró hacia arriba, por primera vez vi lo radiantes que eran sus ojos verdes. Me quedé mirándolo, maravillada por su apariencia. Edward no lo notó, se puso los lentes de nuevo y pasó una mano por su cabello.

—Parece que me quedaré aquí hasta que la tormenta pase —comentó, mirando hacia la ventana en donde grandes cantidades de agua aún podían verse.

—¿No llegaste en auto?

—Vine en bicicleta y me encontré con Riley aquí pero no tengo idea de adónde se fue.

—Me ofrecería a llevarte pero me temo que mi pequeño Volkswagen se hundiría en la tormenta —dije con tristeza, deseando poder ayudarlo más. Mi auto era viejo y apenas podía andar bien en los charcos. Sin mencionar que las llantas se resbalaban en el pavimento y los limpiaparabrisas no eran lo suficientemente rápidos para evitar que la lluvia me cegara.

—Quizás podrías hacerme compañía… —murmuró, mirándome.

Sonreí.

—Parece que tú también me harás compañía.

Nos sentamos juntos en el sillón con mayor comodidad, más cerca y con tranquilidad.

—Así que, ¿me estabas contando del Conde de Sándwich? —sugerí.

Su rostro se iluminó y continuó hablándome sobre el origen del sándwich y acerca de los reportes de periódicos locales acerca del famoso alimento durante el siglo XVIII.

Habló sobre diferentes aspectos históricos de Inglaterra y escuché con interés e hice preguntas. Nos acercamos más y me incliné hacia él, con mi cabeza en su hombro y su brazo a mi alrededor. A medida que pasaba la noche, nuestra conversación pasó hacia temas más personales, acerca de nuestras familias y de nosotros.

Descubrí que tenía un hermano mayor, Emmett, quien era un jugador de rugby. Y que él era bastante talentoso en el piano. Podía ver con facilidad lo diferentes que eran. Me dijo que si quería, podría tocar el piano para mí, lo cual acepté de inmediato.

Preguntó cómo es que me había involucrado en la restauración de arte y en Cambridge y le conté acerca de mi amiga Angela. Fuimos compañeras en la universidad y ella me ofreció su posición en Cambridge cuando su novio, Ben, le pidió matrimonio. Sus planes consistían en quedarse a vivir en algún lugar cercano a Londres, así que tomé el trabajo sin dudar.

Cuando las cosas comenzaron a ponerse más personales y estaba relajada y somnolienta, admití que realmente disfrutaba de sus conferencias de historia del arte. Eso lo sorprendió y se sonrojó, admitiendo que me había visto demasiadas veces en la biblioteca, pero no quería interrumpir mi trabajo. A pesar de las muchas veces en las que habíamos conversado con amabilidad, siempre asumí que él no estaba interesado. Me dijo que ese no era el caso y nos besamos de nuevo por un periodo de tiempo indeterminado.

Recuerdo que hablamos y nos besamos hasta la madrugada, pero debo de haberme quedado dormida porque, más tarde, desperté gracias a la luz grisácea natural que se filtraba por la ventana.

Mi cabeza descansaba en el pecho de Edward, que ascendía y descendía con lentitud en su sueño profundo. Estábamos en el sofá y me acerqué más a él, deseando unos minutos más de felicidad. Escuché la respiración de Edward acelerarse y gimió, despertando. Levanté mi cabeza para mirarlo mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro para despertar más. Después de ajustarse los lentes, se sonrojó y sonreí, abrazándolo hasta que se relajó y me sonrió de vuelta.

Se empezaron a escuchar voces por el pasillo y me sorprendí. Fue ahí que recordé que el tour por los manuscritos de San Valentín comenzaba hoy.

Dejamos el sofá y fuimos a recoger nuestros abrigos y portafolios antes de que el área se llenara de gente.

Victoria y Riley aparecieron de repente y mi boca se abrió de la sorpresa al notar su apariencia. A pesar de estar completamente vestidos, sus ropas estaban arrugadas y desaliñadas. La blusa de Victoria parecía estar rasgada en la manga y su labial rojo estaba corrido, como si alguien lo hubiera hecho. Pequeñas manchas rojas descendían por su barbilla y por alguna razón… estaban por toda la boca de Riley. Ambos parecían bastante satisfechos consigo mismos.

Edward se aclaró la garganta con empatía. Sus cabezas giraron en nuestra dirección y Victoria parecía sorprendida de haber sido descubierta con él.

—Isabella, cariño, ¿cómo está el manuscrito?, me alegra mucho saber que aquí encontraron refugio de la tormenta —parloteó ella.

—Sí, gracias. Todo está listo, será mejor que me vaya. Ten un buen día y gracias de nuevo —dije rápidamente.

Edward y yo caminamos hacia la entrada principal, avergonzados y ligeramente divertidos.

—Riley siempre ha preferido a las pelirrojas —dijo.

Reí con suavidad.

El aire de la mañana estaba un poco frío, pero la tormenta había pasado, dejando todo lleno de charcos y chorreando.

—¿Ese es tu auto? —preguntó, refiriéndose al único Volkswagen estacionado afuera. Asentí y él me ayudó a acomodar mi caja de herramientas en el asiento trasero.

—Gracias —dije, acomodando mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. Edward se acomodó la ropa y trató de alisar su suéter. Nos mantuvimos en silencio por un segundo. Mis manos se movían con inquietud, deseando poder entrelazarlas con las de Edward. La noche anterior había sido maravillosa, incluso aunque solamente hablamos y nos besamos. Era perfecto. ¿Cómo podría aún tener dudas?

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente cuando yo enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le di un pequeño y dulce beso. No me importaba si tenía mal aliento o si estaba yendo demasiado rápido.

Edward me sorprendió al estrecharme contra él e intensificar nuestros besos hasta que jadeé por aire.

—Feliz día de San Valentín, Edward —murmuré sobre sus labios.

Él me besó en la mejilla y sonrió.

—Feliz día de San Valentín. —Nos miramos y sonreímos como idiotas. Él finalmente rompió el silencio y preguntó—: Um, ¿te gustaría desayunar conmigo en la cafetería?

Sonreí con fuerza.

—Me encantaría. Tengo un gran antojo de huevos benedictinos.

Sus brazos me soltaron, pero tomó mi mano mientras caminábamos por el pasto mojado.

—¿Conoces el origen de los huevos benedictinos? —preguntó

—No, ¿cuál es?

—No tengo ni idea.

Reímos y bromeé con él acerca de saber todos los eventos en la historia. Él comenzó a decir teorías graciosas, pero difícilmente le presté atención. Miré con fascinación la manera en la que su cabello se movía con la brisa o la manera en la que sus expresivas manos se movían cuando hablaba.

Aún era muy temprano pero definitivamente éste era el mejor día de San Valentín que había tenido. No me importaba nada acerca del romántico cliché de la cita con los chocolates y las flores; mi perfecta cita de San Valentín era con Edward Cullen.

* * *

*Traducción tomada de 'Aproximación a la poesía de Emily Dickinson: Aplicaciones didácticas. Traducción y musicalización de una selección de poemas mínimos de 1862.' Tesis de la Universidad de Granada.


End file.
